


Heartbeat, Funeral Dirge

by Milieu



Category: Strange Men (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Character, Other, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: The Queen of the sleeping world receives a visitor who offers his loyal service.
Relationships: Sophie Grundler & The Boogie Man
Kudos: 1





	Heartbeat, Funeral Dirge

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation/expansion of the "Queen of the Night" ending, inspired by a conversation I had on here years ago at this point that I finally decided to develop into something properly. And another Halloween fic!

It was fun for a while, watching the unmoving world. The new Queen of the Night had lots to look at, after all. Her father, Anne, Regan, David... all of them slept so soundly. None of them could remotely compare to the power she had now. Once she got bored of her old hometown, she started checking out the rest of the world. There was so much to see, far too much to ever explore in a single lifetime.

Fortunately, she now had all the time in the world to satisfy her curiosity.

And eventually, she... did.

It was kind of anti-climatic, really. At some point, the Queen finally realized that she'd seen everything she wanted to see. All the sleeping faces were so similar. The sun never rose. Birds never began chirping to signal the dawn. Everything was static.

All of a sudden, she was _bored_.

Once the Queen had exhausted her interest in the sleeping mortal world, her own couldn't keep her entertained for long. Sure, she could enjoy fairy food now, but she had no guests; having Lullaby shapeshift into new people only occupied them for a while. There was also the nagging knowledge that for as long as Lullaby was still there, her greatest wishes had gone unfulfilled - but at the same time, what could they give her now that would satisfy her? If they left, she'd be even more bored.

The solution to her problems came unexpectedly.

She was once again at her telescope, searching futilely for something new and exciting to see. "You have a visitor, your Highness," came Lullaby's soft drawl.

"It better not be that unicorn," she said without looking up.

"I am no unicorn, my lady," responded a new voice. It sounded like sandpaper, like a serpent's hiss.

She remembered that voice, and some distant, locked-away human part of her shivered.

The Queen looked up, lip curling, and The Boogie Man's painted face smiled back.

What was he thinking when he saw her like this, all grown up, dressed in black and jewels like the evil queen out of a fairytale?

It didn't matter. The only thing anyone was allowed to think when they looked upon her was that she was the most beautiful thing in the world, the rightful ruler of the night. She had earned it. Their love or their fear - it didn't matter to her, as long as she got her proper devotion.

The Boogie Man knew just how to greet his new Queen, and he dropped to one knee, folding one arm across his abdomen and bowing as he knelt.

"Your Highness, I have come with a proposal."

Her coy smile widened slightly at his wording. "Oh?"

"I take it you've been enjoying your role - you've certainly been an example as far as enthusiasm goes. I couldn't help thinking that I might make myself useful to you." His voice hissed and scratched and slid over itself, and there was never any movement beneath the sack to suggest that there were human lips doing the speaking.

The Queen folded one hand under her chin. Her expression never shifting from cool, detached amusement as she regarded him, but he could probably tell that she was interested. "What are you proposing?"

"My lady, far be it from me to question your rule over the eternal night. However..." He shifted so as to look up at her, though with the sack it was impossible to tell where any eyes would actually be aimed. "If I might be so bold... perhaps we could wake some of them up."

She raised her eyebrows at him, expression turning slightly frosty as she silently urged him to explain himself.

"Fear is such a great source of power, my lady. Wake up a few here and there, let them explore this world of night for themselves... have a bit of _fun._ " He made a wheezing noise that most likely passed for a chuckle. "There are so many kinds of fear, so many delicacies to feast upon... I would be honored to show them to you. If it is not to your liking, then of course I understand. But you always have the power to put them back to sleep."

She made a show of considering it. He probably already knew what her answer was going to be.

Finally, the Queen smiled.

"I suppose we can give it a try."

She extended one gloved hand, and the Boogie Man took it reverently, pressing the backs of her fingers to his painted-on mouth. She thought that she felt teeth behind the sackcloth.

At last, things were interesting again.


End file.
